Sweet Tooth
by Silver Foxglove
Summary: Karasu lives and has kidnapped Kurama. What will he do and are the lines between good and evil truly blurred sometimes? Yaoi KxK
1. I make the faces that make you cry

I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or this song. YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. This song belongs to Marilyn Manson. I claim no ownership of either of them. Warning: This story contains yaoi, and is also exceedingly dark and angsty. If you do not like yaoi or do not want to read angst or rape, then please hit the back button and get out of here. I will not tolerate any flames because someone knew what it was and read it anyway, knowing they wouldn't like it. Sorry if I sounded bitchy, I really didn't mean to. With that out of the way, please enjoy…err…yeah… something like that. I decided I needed to write some angst…

Sweet Tooth

__

Her heart shivers in my hand  
She's melting on me like cotton candy  
I make the faces that make you cry  
I want you more when you're afraid of

Kurama shivered as he felt his captor's lips on his throat. His heart felt like a caged bird desperate for freedom against the youkai's pale hand. The very air hung thick with an unnerving lyric of fear and dominance. Kurama vaguely heard the dangerous, silky voice of his captor, as his lips brushed against his ear.

"My beautiful…helpless…little kitsune." He murmured softly, voice mockingly gentle as he traced one nail along his collarbone. Kurama fought to hold back the wince of pain as the claw drew thin ribbons of blood across his pale skin. "Didn't you like that?" the youkai turned his face to Kurama's, demonic violet eyes meeting wide, frightened emerald. "Will you cry for me? Your tears make you even more desirable…if that is even possible." Kurama glowered at him, setting his jaw and the youkai chuckled. Against his will Kurama felt a few hot tears of shame and degradation silently slide down his alabaster cheeks. Before they could even fall from his chin, he saw the youkai slip up and lick them off in one fell swoop. The kitsune closed his eyes, willing his body to not respond. He was in control of himself…he was in control…

"Damn you, Karasu…" he ground out, opening his eyes, glaring hatefully at the youkai. The demon pulled back from his caress to watch him, a twisted, bemused expression adorning the cold countenance of his face. 

"Damn me? Oh…my precious Kurama…" he purred, his voice taking on a silky, sadistic tone even as he seemed to pout slightly. "You haven't even begun to damn me…"

__

My disease, disease is draining me  
Anymore you're not so 'pretty please'  
Disease, disease is draining me  
I want you more when you're afraid of me

The warranty would soon be up for Karasu in his new body. It had been sheer luck his soul had been able to find a host body before he had been dead for good…but unfortunately he didn't have the luxury…or the patience of doing what his own kitsune had done. He knew well the story of how Kurama had been wounded by a hunter and had taken a ningen infant form, growing up as one of them. Karasu personally thought it an ingenious trick, worthy of his fox. He grinned a feral grin as he watched his fox sleep before retreating back to his own thoughts. This human form couldn't handle his ki the way it could if he had done as Kurama had, and started as an infant…no…an avatar was harder. Much more complicated. He would know soon enough if his demonic ki would take over the hapless ningen form, effectively offering him the chance at rebirth…or if it would die and he would be destroyed along with it. It was like a slow, wasting disease. The human was pushed to the back while Karasu had taken over, his ki easily overpowering the human's weak spirit. That fact that the host body's true spirit was so close to his beloved Fox made the prospect so much sweeter. He could hear the ningen's weak thoughts as he violated his kitsune, protesting what he did, feeling guilt, shame, humiliation…it amused him greatly. He was suddenly brought from his reverie by a small groan of pain, signaling that the kitsune was slowly waking up. Karasu allowed a cold smile to slowly, gracefully curve his lips. It was time for more fun. The pale, trembling body on the bed was shaking with terror, tears falling freely from his eyes. He watched with a fascinated air of interest as Kurama curled into a ball, biting his lip to keep the pain-filled whimpers at bay, even as he glared at Karasu through pain-filled prismatic emerald orbs. For an instant, he wondered if this meant he had broken him but he smirked, shaking his head. Karasu knew good and well it would take more than that to break Kurama….

__

I will break you inside out  
You are mine, you are mine  
I will break you inside out  
You are mine, you are mine

Karasu traced one nail over Kurama's skin, reveling in the thin line of blood that rose in response. He watched his helpless kitsune, dried blood on his lips from his earlier ministrations. He moved towards him, licking up the blood that was welling up on his chest, slowly working his way to those crimson stained lips. He let his dark, violet eyes meet Kurama's for a moment silently, almost willing the kitsune to back down, to surrender. When Kurama merely watched him, emerald eyes filled with loathing, he smirked, moving into kiss him passionately, feeling Kurama's dry lips crack under the pressure as fresh blood sluggishly welled up to coat both their lips. "Mmm…your blood is so sweet, koibito…" he purred, allowing one finger to trace his lip, moving down his chin, leaving a trail of the sticky redness for him to lap up as Kurama closed his eyes in horror. 

__

Her hair hangs in swollen strings  
I'm choking on her, it feels so sickening  
I make the faces that make you cry  
I want you more when you're afraid of

Kurama stared at the wall dully, trying to block the pain. He felt Karasu cutting him, running his nails over his smooth flesh, could feel the tiny prick that meant blood had risen from the wound. He could feel Karasu's hands massaging his back, deceptively gentle as he smeared blood over his back, licking it off soon after. He tugged at the silvery collar that was wrapped about his throat and abruptly his hands fell from it, wincing faintly. Some how that bastard Karasu had warded it. He couldn't change to the youko, or use any ki, except for a few minor healing arts…enough to keep him alive…until his captor desired to kill him. Dimly his thoughts took him back to the beginning of this…how innocent it had seemed. But appearances were misleading, weren't they? His eyes gazed open the dark room before closing. He knew he was no longer in his home; he was sure they were in the Makai, some hideout of Karasu's. And to think he had believed that Karasu was dead. He closed his eyes, remembering…

__

~~ The Reiki Tantei had just come back from another mission, and they were celebrating with a round of soda. Kurama smiled, watching Hiei sit on a wall, away from the group, yet close to him at the same time. Kurama had been laughing along with the group at a joke Yusuke had made that had earned him a slap from Keiko. Suddenly, his cell phone had started ringing. He glanced at it, almost laughing at how easily he had forgotten about it. A gift from his kasaan, he only used it to keep in touch with her really. He flipped the phone to his ear, speaking in a soft voice, trying to block out his friend's rambunctious laughter. 

"Moshi - moshi?" he said, standing and walking a few feet from his friends to hear her better. Shiori's voice replied a moment later. 

"Shuuichi! Thank goodness you're back…it's your brother…he's taken ill…but the doctors aren't sure what it is…please…can you come home?" Kurama's emerald eyes widened.

"Hai, of course! I'll be home soon!" he had placed the small phone back in his pocket, turning to return to his friend numbly. They had been sad to see him leave the festivities, but had promised to see him soon. Without another word he had departed. About halfway home he had sensed Hiei now walking beside him. He smiled faintly, turning his head slightly to offer him a faint smile, but his eyes were laced with worry. Hiei nodded solemnly, merely walking with him. They had reached Kurama's house shortly thereafter, Hiei waiting in the main room while Shuuichi went upstairs to find his parents hovering over Shuuichi's bed. Shiori looked up as Kurama entered the room. She gestured him closer.

"He's been asking for you since last night, Shuuichi." She said softly, taking his hand and moving him closer. Kurama looked at his brother and offered him a small smile, sitting at the side of his bed. He dimly heard his parents leave the room as he turned to his stepbrother. 

"Hey there…how are you feeling?" he asked softly. His brother turned his head slowly to face him, offering him a weak smile. 

"Better now that…that you're here…" Kurama smiled at him, brushing his forehead in a brotherly manner.

"You should rest Shuuichi." He chided gently, offering him an indulgent smile. Shuuichi nodded but grabbed for his sleeve as he started to stand. He turned to look at his little brother questioningly, turning puzzled emerald orbs on him.

"P…please don't leave me? Mom and dad are going to see some friends for the weekend, and I…I don't want to be alone." Kurama nodded slowly, smiling faintly as he sat back down. The fact that his family was leaving while his brother was sick was odd…extremely odd, but perhaps they hadn't been able to cancel their plans and that was why he was called home. He didn't mind. He sent a mental message to Hiei telling him everything would be alright and nodded as he felt Hiei's presence leave soon after. He turned back to his brother and saw that he was sleeping...well, he needed the rest. He moved slowly to sit in a chair beside the bed, drifting off to sleep himself...

…He awoke to a pressure on his stomach, as someone sitting on him, straddling him. His eyes flew open and saw his little brother. He looked at him in confusion.

"Nani? What are you doing Shuuichi?" his brother looked up at him and his warm eyes seemed to darken as he laughed.

"I just want to be close to you…_just close_…_close_…_" he murmured softly, nuzzling against Kurama's shoulder. Kurama smiled in bewilderment but abruptly yelped when Shuuichi bit his earlobe. He pushed his brother away, looking at him in horror. His brother threw his head back and laughed, suddenly speaking in a different voice…a voice that made Kurama's blood run cold. Karasu's voice was coming form his younger brother's lips. The boy stood, walking towards him. "Hello pet_…_I missed you so much" he purred. Kurama's leaf green eyes had widened in horror at the voice, at the form. His brother began to change. His hair darkened and lengthened, as he seemed to grow right before his eyes. His eyes remained dark, the clouds within the orbs disappearing, revealing a haunting violet. Kurama paled, trembling as she turned, standing, trying to stumble from the room. Karasu had laughed, catching him easily about the waist, holding him in an ironclad embrace. He heard a silky voice whisper in his ear, punctuating the words with a slow lick to the ear. "Mmm koibito…all mine…now…and forever." Kurama tried to break free, feeling his energy rise when a sudden sound stopped him. Shiori's voice rang out from downstairs._

"Shuuichi? Is everything alright up there." Kurama froze and Karasu chuckled quietly before speaking softly. 

"You may want to answer the woman itooshi…or…I always could…"he let the threat linger, heavy in the air. Kurama coughed, his voice rising.

"Everything is fine kasaan!" he replied quickly, wincing at the tremor in his voice. There was no reply for a few moments then Shiori's gentle voice replied cheerfully.

"Alright, as long as you and your brother are alright! We'll be back as soon as possible! There's money in the kitchen if you need it, love you!" and then suddenly he could feel her energy, his stepfather's energy…slipping away. He dimly heard Karasu chuckle again and shivered as the hands turned him, resting gently on his cheeks, placing his hands on either side of his face, barely lifting the crimson forelocks of hair from the sides of his face and onto his knuckles.

"Now then itooshi…what to do with you first…" he purred as he stroked his cheeks gently, eyes glinting with loving madness...~~

__

My disease, disease is draining me  
Anymore you're not so pretty, please  
Disease, disease is draining me  
I want you more when you're afraid of me  
I will break you inside out  
You are mine, you are mine

Darkness…the sound of coughing. Kurama's leaf-green eyes opened slowly to the sound as he looked for its source. Karasu sat on the floor, staring at him sullenly with those, intense, violet eyes. Kurama looked at him curiously and slowly sat up, visibly wincing. Karasu chuckled to cover the cough and gazed up at him. 

"So you're awake, koibito?" he smirked at him, standing slowly. Kurama glared at him at the use of the term, backing away a pace on the bed, biting his lips to conceal the cry of pain. Karasu coughed again, glowering as he sat down on the bed, turning those violet orbs on Kurama.

"You're sick, aren't you?" he asked, ignoring his comments, staring intently at the Crow demon. Karasu's eyes seemed to flash slightly and Kurama nodded slowly. "So you are…you're dying a slow painful death because you're chosen avatar is rejecting you…" Karasu lunged at him, one pale, slim hand holding him against the headboard of the bed by his collarbone.

"Tell me something…Kurama…" he ground out, glancing to his mask then back for seemingly no reason. The Kitsune coughed and nodded slowly, his prismatic orbs watching the Crow demon warily. Karasu let him go, staring down at him intently. "The great Youko…the great thief of the Makai…revered for being able to steal almost anything, able to take whatever he wanted…" he said quietly, pausing before he continued. "But tell me, Kurama…where are all of these great treasures you loved so much? Where are these beautiful artifacts you stole…?" Kurama bared his teeth in what could be called a grimace, causing Karasu to continue his monologue. "You destroyed them didn't you? Such rare, beautiful objects…all yours…and no one else's…if you couldn't have them, you didn't want anyone to. I think you are someone who would rather destroy something that you loved with your own beautiful hands than see someone else do it." his voice, although soft and slightly raspy, seemed triumphant. Kurama's eyes widened at his words, shaking his head slowly. For once something other then fear took over in him, causing him to react back to his words. Perhaps youko was silently lending him his strength, or perhaps the words had just had a reaction to him, he wasn't sure. 

"No…there you are wrong Karasu! It is true…I did destroy many artifacts if I felt I could not posses them for myself, but what I felt was simple possession! Not once were those objects alive, as you seem to be attempting to twist your own thinking so close to my old beliefs. You think because I thought like that you can justify your mistreatment of me, but you are wrong! I did not love those objects anymore then you love me Karasu!" he laughed faintly, a bitter sound, glaring at the other man. "You do not love me anymore then you know what real love is. At one time I didn't either…" he ground out softly. "But the love of a human woman and my friends changed that, Karasu! Love is when you are willing to sacrifice your life for your mother's happiness! Love is when you will take a stab to the chest to protect a friend. Have you ever protected a friend as such Karasu? Have you ever tried to get to know someone beyond your initial infatuation?" he glared at the Crow demon, panting from his angry exertions. "No…you say that pain teaches us how to love, and in some ways that may be true, but you kill before love even has a chance to bloom. You say you love me…but you don't even know me…" by the look on Karasu's face he knew he had won the battle of wills. Karasu fell into silence, slowly slipping from the bed, standing to retreat to his side of the room, slipping into his own thoughts. Kurama panted softly from the efforts of his fury. He turned, presenting his back to the Crow demon, at the moment fearing little about him. He slowly drifted off to sleep, his thoughts on his friends, hoping they were all right... 

Karasu sat in the darkened room, coughing softly, sliding his long black hair over his shoulder with one delicate hand, the other massaging his temple gently in an effort to diminish the headache. He glowered at the kitsune, still musing on his words. "We shall see Kurama…" he said at last, watching him intently. "We shall see…"

__

I will break you inside out  
You are mine, you are mine...

There will be more to come, oh yes. This was originally supposed to be a one shot…but for some reason I can never write those…so look for Part II soon! Please be sure to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Crawling in my skin, these wounds they w...

I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or this song. YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. This song belongs to Linkin Park. I claim no ownership of either of them. If you do not like yaoi or do not want to read this, then please hit the back button and go read something else. I will not tolerate any flames because someone knew what it was and read it anyway, knowing they wouldn't like it.

Note: This chapter has a lot of dialogue between two people housed in one body, I am clarifying this now, so there is no confusion. Now, enjoy the chapter.

The Musical Theme to this chapter is "Crawling" by Linkin Park.

**Crawling**

Kurama woke up slowly, turning his head again at the sound of coughing. He frowned and sat up, leaning on one arm to glance at the floor. Karasu was kneeling, staring at the floor, a faint tremor racing over his lithe frame. Kurama curled his lip faintly, and was about to make a biting comment when his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. Karasu's hair seemed to be shrinking, shortening and lightning in color even as he seemed to grow a bit smaller. "Not for long…" he coughed, looking over at Kurama with those piercing violet eyes before they dimmed to a common chocolate brown. Kurama gaped in shock, red hair falling haphazardly over half of his fair face as the transformation came to a halt.  
  
"Shuuichi…?"

Shuuichi looked up at Kurama with large, surprised eyes. He rubbed his arm gently, still clad in Karasu's trademark black clothing, which was too large for him. Kurama started towards him but Shuuichi stumbled back, his eyes wide.  
  
"Shuuichi…you…I…oh god!" he shivered, seeming to retreat within himself. Kurama bit his lip and stood slowly, moving towards Shuuichi. The boy that was his younger stepbrother scrambled back again, looking up at him with large chocolate eyes. "I…I don't understand any of this. What's going on?" he rasped out, biting his lip as he tried to stop the tears of degradation that fell from his eyes. Kurama looked down, flicking a lock of crimson hair from his eyes, looking to his little brother.

"Shuuichi…go…gomen nasai…" he said softly, moving towards his little brother in one swift motion, enveloping his frame within his arms. "Gomen nasai…for everything…" he continued to whisper it over and over, hugging his little brother close, eyes closing slowly in misery. Shuuichi slowly looked up at him, timidly returning the hug, as if afraid to touch Kurama.

"Why are you wearing that collar? And why-" he was cut off, clutching at his forehead, a look of agony on his youthful features as he stumbled back. Kurama reached for him, his prismatic green eyes wide with distress. "Why is this voice in my head?! Who is he Shuuichi? He wants to hurt us…he wants you…he wants my body!" he dissolved into sobs, his shoulders shaking. "He made me do things…" he whispered, choking on the words. "He did things to you…and it was like I couldn't stop him! I…I could see…but I couldn't…stop…him." the boy fell to the ground, cowering in a fetal position, too shocked to truly deal with what was happening.__

Kurama continued to hug Shuuichi close, closing his soft green eyes as he tried to console his brother, dimly wishing he himself had someone to comfort him. He felt scared and alone, but knew that he had to be strong for his brother. At last, Shuuichi gave a shuddering sob as he fell asleep in Kurama's arms. He stood stiffly, carrying the boy to the bed, setting him down gingerly. He moved to sit on the opposite side, perched on the edge as he closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands with a sigh.

"Gomen nasai, Shuuichi…gomen nasai…"

* * *

_It was dark inside the boy's mind. The two souls that were housed within the one vessel were restless. Shuuichi trembled within himself as his subconscious looked to the intruder within his body. The boy wanted to lash out at this stranger who was making him hurt his brother._

"Who…who are you? What do you want?" he asked, voice quavering. The dark form seemed to hover around him, as if contemplating his words before responding.

"I only want what is mine. Who I am…hrmmmm…is nothing for you to worry about." It replied simply, slowly taking on the form of Karasu, gazing at the boy with those knife-like indigo eyes. Shuuichi stared at him in terror; his sienna colored eyes wide. Shuuichi fought back his fear, shaking his head.

"Leave my brother alone! He's a nice guy and hasn't done anything to you! Just…just leave us alone!" he tried his best to sound angry, to sound brave but the shadow just seemed to chuckle, voice like rustling leaves against a concrete road. "What are you laughing at? What's…what's so funny?" the boy demanded, internally quaking as he looked to the strange shade.

"Foolish child, you know nothing about your…hrmm…brother." Again the shade seemed to laugh quietly. Shuuichi bridled, glaring at the shade at these words.

"What's that supposed to mean? He's my brother and I love him. At least he's not some demon monster like you!" he replied angrily, dashing away at the tears that reached his illusionary form.

"Is that what you think?" his mind was filled with the quiet laughter of the black haired stranger. "Foolish child…has your brother really lied to you like that? It seems fitting, for what he is after all…" he seemed to go silent, pondering what he wished to say, letting those few words he had just spoke rest in the thick air, almost becoming something tangible. Shuuichi winced but pressed closer, his natural human curiosity directing him.

"What do you mean? What about my brother?" he spoke softly, trying to control the tremor in his voice. Violet orbs cut through the shadows of his mind to gaze at him in sarcastic amusement. There was a long monologue of silence that seemed to stretch forever between the two of them. At last the Crow demon seemed to deign it time to answer and opened his mouth, the words flowing out in a lazy stream.

"Your…brother. Hrmm…you obviously know nothing about you precious 'brother' but it does not surprise me that he has lied to you. It is what he is best at after all. Hrmm…your brother…" he said the words slowly, as if relishing the very taste of them. "Your brother is not human. He is a kitsune in essence. A fox demon that invaded your new mother's body and forced out the infant soul within, much like…what I am doing to you right now. So you see, he really is a parasite, and not a bit of him is better then I." his voice held a touch of smugness to it as he looked to the boy. Shuuichi listened, trembling slightly. No way could this demon's words be true. No way…could they? The doubt must have been evident on his feature because a moment later he heard the lazy voice of Karasu again. "You don't seem to believe me. Well, I cannot truly say that I blame you. He is a convincing liar…isn't he? But haven't you wondered at times…where he goes? Haven't you ever noticed that wistful look in his eye when he thinks no one watches?" Shuuichi looked down, biting his lip. It was true; his brother did disappear for a few days at times and he did look strange…sad sometimes.

"Y…yeah…but still! It's impossible!" he shook his head vehemently, trying to dislodge the thoughts. Shuuichi wouldn't lie to him; he wouldn't…ever…would he? He whimpered, just wanting to close his eyes. The shade made a clicking sound of understanding, wrapping Shuichi in arms of black mist.

"I know. It is a lot for such a young human to take in…but if you were to stop and think about it…it's entirely possible. Otherwise, how would you explain what I have done to you? Or do you merely think you are going mad?" he mused, smirking thoughtfully. Shuuichi found himself struggling for a moment, before at last he gave in, resting within those arms of soft mist, closing his eyes with a soft sob. Maybe it was safer to just give in…for just a little while. Rest…that was what he needed. The shade of Karasu watched Shuuichi, eyes gleaming with an unusual light as he too fell into rest…

* * *

Kurama sat there, holding his little brother's form in his arms, eyes closed as he rested. He slowly allowed his eyes to flutter open as he felt movement in his arms. Looking down, he saw Shuuichi's hair darkening, lengthening, as he seemed to ripple and grow taller in his arms. A few moments later and there was Karasu, still asleep within his arms. He almost dropped him, a soft cry of surprise escaping his lips. Karasu slept through the ordeal, eyes fluttering once before he settled back to sleep. Kurama watched him warily, fascinated with the way his captor slept. There was a faint, tiny smile on the Crow demon's lips as he slept, and he nestled closer to Kurama, looking just like an innocent angel at that moment. Kurama felt bile rising in his throat even as he thought those treacherous words. This was his captor, his rapist…he hated him! But why couldn't he turn away from Karasu at that moment? Finally he tore his gaze away, sliding Karasu out of his arms and onto the bed. He then moved towards the barred window, tugging at the heavy collar about his neck, shivering at the tiny tingles it sent through his finger at the touch. He looked out at the landscape, noting that they were in the Makai. The sky was overcast, the clouds gathering outside the window, foretelling that rain was coming. He lay his head against the windowpane closing his eyes, feeling the cool glass against his skin. There was a rumble of thunder from outside, and soon after the soft patter of rain hitting the barred, glassed-in windows. He stared out at the rain, sighing softly, before turning back to look at Karasu. The Crow demon was sitting up, watching Kurama silently with those contemplative violet eyes. Kurama flinched when Karasu walked forwards, slinging an arm about his shoulder in an almost affectionate way, placing a kiss to his hair. _'What is he planning?' _he wondered silently to himself, turning away to stare at the rain as it pounded on the glass. Karasu was still silent, merely brushing a hand through Kurama's hair as he contemplated to himself.

"Don't try and hide what you want, Karasu." He said softly, his voice laced with the chill of a thousand winters. The hand stroking through his hair paused, before a breathy, sultry voice followed it.

"And…what is it I want, itooshi?" Kurama turned to face him, his eyes a glacial green as he watched him. Karasu tilted his head slightly, slipping a lock of ebon hair back behind one pale ear. Kurama merely watched him in silence. Karasu smiled faintly to himself, taking the red head into his arms, pressing his lips to his. There was no response, but neither did Kurama fight. The Crow demon ended the kiss, glancing into the eyes of the kitsune. "You no longer fight me…?" He asked softly. Kurama curled his lip in a sneer.

"Rest assured that I loathe you, Karasu…until the day I die, I will loathe you with all of my being. Be it a fault if I choose to conserve my energy and work to rid myself of you?" Karasu coughed at these words, his head spinning for a moment though he remained standing stoically, watching Kurama with those piercing orbs of violet.

"Hrmm…it pains me to think you don't want me, Kurama, it really does." He stated with a smile, pulling the kitsune into his arms and walking with him towards the bed. He sat down, running his nails down Kurama's throat, causing him to shiver against his will. He smirked, beginning to kiss him again, sending a small tingle of unwanted pleasure down the kitsune's back. Karasu slowly pushed him onto the bed, straddling him as he continued to nip and kiss his way down his throat, purring softly, lost in his own content thoughts. Kurama yelped in surprise as Karasu drew that tiny ribbon of blood on his collarbone, slowly tonguing the wound. He winced, allowing the Crow demon to continue his ministrations, though a part of him no longer feared this crow demon. He pitied him. When he failed to respond as he head earlier, he felt that soft, pale hand thread through his hair, gripping it harshly. He was pulled up, and slowly, he allowed his eyes to meet the Crow demon's steadily. For a moment, Karasu stared at him hard, those piercing iris orbs boring into his own soft jade. Then Karasu let him go, pushing him back on the bed as he strode from the room, the sound of rain all that was left. Kurama curled up, staring out the window at the rain, and sighed. Confusion and pity intermixed and he soon found himself asleep, in the arms of blessed oblivion…

* * *

Karasu sat in another room of the small house; one long leg pulled up to his chest, his chin resting on it. He too watched the rain, unblinking as he noticed the drops hitting the window and splashing away. He stroked one slim hand over the cool glass and sighed, quickly dissolving into a fit of coughing that had him picking himself up off the floor a few moments later. He rubbed at his throat as he sat back down, flipping his beautiful hair out of the way of his face, looking down as the shadows danced their way across the floor, only broken by small patterns of lightning every few moments. He growled to himself as he covered his face. Another bought of coughing rushed forth, this time bringing with it a trickle of blood that dripped from his lips. He wiped it away in an impatient gesture, closing his eyes again, trying to block out the pounding rain and the soft thunder.

You know…he's not afraid of you. came the boy's voice within his mind. His eyes snapped open as he grimaced, shaking his head, trying to shut the boy up.

What do I care? I possess him and that is more then enough. He argued softly, smirking. That smirk quickly died at his next words.

You're afraid of him, and you know if he lives someday he will destroy you. He might not kill you, but you will wish you were dead. You spend all your time hurting him because you say you love him, and that's wrong! My brother is a good guy…but you're a horrible person for what you've done! At this, Karasu found the courage to chuckle, that chuckle was the last thing the boy within his mind heard echoing as he was pushed back from conscious thought. Shuuichi sighed and settled himself in the back of Karasu's mind, sorting through the old memories. He stopped at a few and gasped, knowing that as soon as he could he had to tell his brother. His thoughts drifted over Karasu's words about him being a kitsune as he sorted the memories, holding on to a few of them for later use…

* * *

And that's the end of Part II. Sorry if it got a little confusing at times, I didn't mean for it to. If you liked it, I'm glad and thanks for reading and if not I really do not give a damn. Flames are used for poking with sharp sticks and making s'mores.


	3. They call me from out of these dreams A...

All right loves, I'm back with Part III. Bear with me, if this seems odd at times, and thanks to those who took the time to review, it really does mean a great deal to me. As the standard warning, this story is Yaoi, meaning boys loving boys. If you don't like reading about boys who love boys, don't read it. If you flame me, I'll laugh because you're pathetic and obviously of low intelligence for not heeding my warning. If you like it, then I will thank you kindly. See how it works? I don't own the chars, but Yoshihiro Togashi does. And now…for Part III!

The Music Theme to this chapter is Kurama's image song "Nightmare"

**Nightmare**

Kurama woke up gradually, a soft groan escaping his lips as he moved his forehead away from the cool glass. The window was still streaked with the raindrops from the night before, the sky still weighty with those same dark clouds, a portent of more ill weather to come. Kurama stared out at the sky, at the world beyond the bars before turning, heading towards the other room, where Karasu had gone the night before.

The table was set for two, heaped with food of all kinds, and there was no sign of the Crow. Kurama calmly helped himself, taking a seat at the far end of the table, eating in silence. It didn't even occur to him to think of poisoning. If Karasu wanted him to die, he would do it himself, after all. He vaguely wondered where the food had come from, as Karasu didn't seem the type to spend hours cooking. There was the hushed click of a door opening and closing and after a moment, the sound of footsteps approaching, making a soft staccato on the floor. The Kitsune looked up at Karasu in silence, watching as the Crow scooped some of the food onto his own plate and began to eat as well. He was just about to go back to his breakfast when the sound of violent coughing filled his ears. The boy looked up automatically, only to see Karasu fall to the floor, coughing and gasping, one slim hand encircling his throat.

He instinctively bolted from his chair, kneeling beside the form of his adversary, slowly pulling him up into a sitting position by the shoulders. Karasu looked at him piercingly, shaking his head slightly as he tried to pull away, but appeared to lack the strength. Kurama mutely helped his captor up into his chair and then moved away, running a hand over the intricate design of the collar, wincing as a small jolt of energy pricked his fingers. The look of pain did not escape the violet gaze of the Crow, who chose to watch him in stoic silence for the moment. For a time, the two ate in an almost companionable silence, though the air crackled with unseen energy between them. At last Karasu stood, one slim, pale hand slipping down and disappearing into a pocket of his coat, only to appear a moment later holding his mask. Staring at Kurama in a deliberate fashion, he slowly procured the mask about the lower region of his face, absently brushing a few strands of his ebon hair from his eyes, only to have them land on his cheeks again a moment later in an almost stubborn disarray. The Kitsune met his stare, his emerald eyes watching him defiantly. He was startled after a moment at Karasu's sudden, silky voice.

"Does my visage please you, koibito...?" he purred softly, taking a deliberate step forward. Kurama's eyes widened a fraction and he shook his head, jumping from his chair to put some distance between them. Karasu was different this morning, more determined, and Kurama felt a stab of fear enter his heart for a split second. The Crow continued to silently watch the Kitsune for a moment, a wry chuckle slipping from his lips as he moved to walk past him. At the last moment he turned, running one nail down his cheek, leaving a thin ribbon of crimson in its wake. Kurama backed away, casting a glare at the Crow, who merely chuckled as he began to saunter from the room, towards a door that Kurama could have sworn wasn't there moments ago. Placing a hand on the knob, he half turned back to look at the Kitsune.

"If you value your life, my itooshi, I would warn you not to think of leaving this house...or trying to...at least. There are creatures outside who would love to...harm you...I wouldn't want my pet to...accidentally mar his ineffable beauty," and with that he stepped outside, into the rain which was now falling again, making a soft patter against the glass of the windows. Almost against his will, Kurama hurried to the windows, staring at the lean figure of the Crow as he strode away. He rubbed at his cheek, his hand coming away red with his own blood. He stared at the blood in fascination and smirked bitterly, sitting back.

"You're going to kill me anyway...aren't you...?" he asked out loud, closing his eyes. There was no answer, except for the soft patter of raindrops on glass...

* * *

Later that evening Kurama woke up to the soft melody of a piano being played somewhere nearby. It was nothing he recognized from his music classes, but it was something that filled him, for a moment, with an infinite sadness, an intense longing. He got to his feet slowly, rubbing his stiff shoulders from where he had rested for so long against the window, and moved, trance-like after the music. It drew him closer, and he pushed open the double doors, stopping at the scene before him. There was Karasu, his captor, playing the piano comfortably, his long silken hair gathered in a loose tail at the nape of his neck, held in place by a grey ribbon. His eyes were closed as he just allowed the music to take over, seeming to give himself over to the melody of sorrow. Behind him, the large bay windows on the house were open, the black curtains billowing slightly from the wind. For a moment, Kurama was tempted to run, but the music held him rooted in place. The Crow demon looked up, and violet eyes met jade as he continued to play the soft, forlorn melody. The wind stirred around them, bringing in the sweet scent of rain, stirring Kurama's hair as he watched his opponent. Reluctantly, the music drew to a close, and Karasu's fingers stilled upon the ivory keys of the piano. In one fluid movement he was up, striding towards Kurama, a determined look gracing his features. It was then that the Kitsune turned human absently realized that the Crow's mask was off, though he failed to realize any importance to it.

"Itooshi..." Karasu breathed softly, raising one pale hand to stroke Kurama's cheek with a feather-light touch, just barely touching his skin. Kurama shivered, but more from the cooling wind around them than from the touch. Karasu seemed to smile secretly as he fit his body against the redhead's, slowly drawing his arms about him, pressing his lips demandingly to his. Kurama stiffened, then slowly, slowly, he felt his lips softening under the onslaught of the kiss. He felt the Crow's tongue lightly tracing over his lips, demanding entrance and he complied, moaning softly against his will as his tongue brushed against Karasu's. He was helpless against the artful kiss, failing for a moment to realize that Karasu's hands were skimming down his body. Nails that had once cut his tender flesh now gently grazed his skin, causing him to press closer in growing excitement. He felt Karasu's excitement and pressed closer, hissing softly, his mind a vortex of pleasure.

"You are mine..." Karasu whispered as he bit gently at Kurama's earlobe, suckling teasingly on the flesh as his hands continued to explore the boy's body. Kurama opened his eyes at these words, as if suddenly realizing what was happening. He pulled away, glancing at Karasu with wide eyes, and gaped in horror as the Crow's eyes danced between violet and brown alternately. He gasped in horror and pulled away, shaking his head.

"No...I...I would never! I am not yours!" he called out as shadows enveloped both the Crow demon and himself. He could vaguely hear his little brother' voice, and his eyes showed white all around as he fell to the floor, confused and upset.

"I will never be yours..." he vowed as he struck out with one hand at the rapidly closing in shadows...

* * *

Kurama gasped, sitting bolt upright, soft cries of fear escaping his lips. For a moment he gagged, something warm and hard against his throat. It took him a moment to realize it was that hated collar. He clawed at it for a few moments, panting as he tried to escape from the last vestiges of the horrible dream, though after a moment he was aware of a soft tickling sensation on his thigh. Glancing downward slowly, his soft eyes landed on a pale hand as it inched it's way over his exposed flesh.

"Hrmmm....really now, itooshi...it was only a dream..." came that soft, lazy voice from beside him. He tilted his head, meeting Karasu's eyes and swallowed, nodding slowly. The Crow attempted to draw him closer but he balked, still held within the last gripping arms of the nightmare. He heard a sigh and then felt strong arms encircled him as he was gently yet forcibly pulled against the Crow's chest, and into his arms. Kurama stiffened slightly at the familiar embrace but gradually, after long moments of silence he felt his arms slipping around his captor's neck. Some comfort was better then none, he decided as he relaxed against Karasu, trembling. Karasu set his chin on top of his head gently and began to stroke his arms, his hair, all the while whispering softly, words of comfort. It was unlike the Crow to offer anyone solace...at least anymore. He just sat there in silence until his unwilling lover fell asleep, watching him coldly. To Karasu, his ability to fall asleep in his arms after such an obviously frightening episode as the nightmare proved him to be too naive, too trusting. For a moment, a stab of hatred ran through Karasu, though its fires were quickly doused. As Kurama's breathing slowly evened out, showing he was falling back asleep, he gently lay him down, pulling the silken sheets about his body, watching the whole time. Thunder rumbled softly in the distance, but he paid it no mind, just watching his pet.

"Mark my words, Kurama...my love will kill you someday..." he said softly, stroking a lock of crimson hair from the boys face in an almost tender fashion. Then he turned, dragging one long leg to his chest to await the dawn, truly alone in the velvety darkness...

* * *

And there you have it! The end of Part III! What will happen next? What is Karasu talking about and what does Shuuichi know? You'll just have to find out next time! I hope you all enjoyed it, special thanks to my friends Jadeyes and ChibiKarasu666 for beta-reading this chapter for me! I luff ya both huggle 


End file.
